The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica L. Batsch var. nucipersica, which has been given the variety denomination ‘NECTARTIC’. This new tree produces fruit with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, fresh fruit for fresh market at the end of August in the Pyrénées-Orientales department, France. Contrast is made to ‘NECTARCRISP’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,384) nectarine, standard variety, for reliable description. ‘NECTARTIC’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has a semi-late flowering period, a fruit with very long shelf life without alteration after harvesting, and so a very durable fruit.